Ichijo's Very Special Birthday
by Seelie Spright
Summary: Shiki wants to give Ichijo a very special present for his 18th birthday.


"Ichijo's Very Special Birthday" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 2,369

Pairing: Shiki Senri and Ichijo Takuma

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut, but no spoilers.

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri.

A/N: This story, inspired by kasumiyyh07 on MangaFox, is set many chapters ago, but I think you'll remember the scene where we start...

"Shiki, you'd like to cut the cake?" Ichijo said.

Shiki stood quietly beside Ichijo, and Ichijo held out the knife. As Shiki took the knife, his hand slipped and sliced a shallow cut in Ichijo's hand.

"Oh, you cut me," Ichijo said with a flat voice, not seeming to be particularly troubled.

"Don't waste it," Shiki said and brought Ichijo's hand to his mouth. He traced his tongue along Ichijo's finger, nuzzling Ichijo's hand with his nose as he kissed along the skin.

"You cut me on purpose," Ichijo breathed, his cheeks slightly flushed, "Didn't you?" Zero, looking at them, blushed intensely and clutched at his throat then fled the room.

"I guess that grossed them out," Ichijo said after Yuuki had run out of the Night Dorm after Zero.

"Well, I have no intention of serving myself to you," Ichijo said a little too loudly as he drew his hand away. He reached out and handed Shiki a glass of synthetic blood.

"Drink this instead," Ichijo said.

"This is so boring," Shiki said, and in an undertone, "I like the taste of your blood much more. It warms me like this can't."

Ichijo coloured slightly and turned abruptly to the room.

"Thank you all for coming to my birthday soiree. I've enjoyed myself immensely so thank you all for celebrating with me and making this such a wonderful birthday."

Everyone toasted Ichijo again and then the students started drifting apart to their rooms because sunrise was approaching and they were all becoming groggy. Ichijo had been collecting glasses and plates and trying to tidy up the room as much as he could. Shiki noticed and trailed after him, stepping on Ichijo's heel to get his attention. Ichijo turned with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought everyone had left," Ichijo said.

"Let the maids clean that," Shiki said, taking the glass from Ichijo's hand and setting it down. He took a napkin out of Ichijo's other hand and let his fingers hook Ichijo's when he pulled it away.

"Won't you come upstairs?" Shiki said, his head down. He looked up and met Ichijo's surprised green eyes with his deep blue ones.

"O- only if you're not too tired from the party," Shiki said, his voice small and his hair in front of his eyes. Ichijo was suddenly very aware of his hand still held in Shiki's.

"You want some more than a taste, ne?" Ichijo quipped.

Shiki didn't answer, but blushed heavily and slipped his hand free to twist it with his other nervously.

"Let's go then," Ichijo said, and then Shiki looked up with such open pleasure that Ichijo had to turn away suddenly to hide his own blush. He lightly took Shiki's dry and warm hand in his hand led the way up the grand staircase toward their room. Ichijo and Shiki didn't say anything on the way up, shy and slightly awkward with one another now that they were planning on doing such a thing together for the first time.

Ichijo unlocked the door and went in with Shiki trailing behind. Ichijo lit two candles on wall-sconces while Shiki shut the door and came into the room. He was bent over the end table lighting another candle when Shiki came to his side. Ichijo turned at Shiki's gentle touch on his hand again and Shiki caught him by surprise with a kiss. Shiki's lips were hot and dry against his, soft but pressing insistently against him. He felt Shiki's tongue and gasped as it touched his fang and a small taste of Shiki's blood entered his mouth.

Ichijo drew back, panting and flushed. The temperature of the room seemed to have risen five degrees suddenly and he was feeling somewhat dizzy, hot in his sweater. Shiki was looking at him with half-lidded eyes and lust in his expression. His lips were slightly parted and Shiki licked his lower lip as he took a step forward. Shiki's bashfulness of only a few minutes before was gone and Ichijo found the expression with which Shiki regarded him disconcerting. It was filled with a thrilling danger that he hadn't ever seen there.

"Is it really alright?" Ichijo asked, holding his hands out slightly.

"Does it bother you?" Shiki asked.

"Well, no, but it seems to sudden and I don't want to move too quickly. It seems rather slutty."

"Oh?" Shiki said, taking another step forward.

"Yes –" Ichijo said, but he didn't continue because Shiki's mouth was over his again and the taste of Shiki's blood on his tongue. He felt Shiki's tongue intruding again, and gave up control, sucking on Shiki's tongue for the blood with abandon. Shiki moaned deep in his chest as Ichijo sucked his tongue heatedly, and Ichijo felt it in his own chest because Shiki was pressed against him. Shiki's hand came behind his head and Ichijo shivered at the sensation of Shiki's fingers on the nape of his neck and then in his hair. He was hot, so hot, and Shiki must have felt it because suddenly Shiki's hands were at Ichijo's waist and were lifting his sweater up, exposing his belly. Ichijo shuddered as Shiki's thumbs grazed his abdomen and his stomach muscles tightened. Ichijo lifted his arms as Shiki pulled the sweater up and they broke their kiss so that Shiki could pull it over his head. Shiki dropped it beside them and ran his hands up Ichijo's sides, fingertips over his ribs and chest and Shiki's thumbs teasing his nipples. Ichijo grew very hot when Shiki touched his collarbone and neck, gently caressing. Shiki began to kiss Ichijo's collarbone and Ichijo had difficulty breathing when Shiki ran his tongue along it.

"Senri," Ichijo breathed.

"Hm, Takuma?"

"You shouldn't do that there."

"Then what about this?" Shiki said, running his teeth gently along the line of the bone and across Ichijo's sensitive skin.

"Definitely not that," Ichijo purred and, "Ah," as Shiki reached his neck and ran his teeth along the skin.

"May I?" Shiki asked, his lips moving against Ichijo's neck. Ichijo nodded in a quick jerk, not trusting the words to come out.

"Oooh," Ichijo sighed as Shiki's fangs pierced his skin and slid in with a delicious feeling. Ichijo grabbed the back of Shiki's head, pushing him against his neck.

"Please," Ichijo said desperately, and Shiki began to drink. The sensation made Ichijo's knees weak and Shiki supported him, slowly backing him toward Shiki's bed where Ichijo sat. Shiki continued to drink ever so slowly as he eased Ichijo onto his back on the bed. While his lips were busy, Shiki's hands were at Ichijo's waist, unfastening the belt and opening Ichijo's trousers. Ichijo caught Shiki's hands as he slipped Ichijo's trousers and pants over his hips. Shiki stopped drinking, catching the thin trickle of blood with his tongue before drawing back. He grasped Ichijo's erection with his palm and Ichijo gasped.

"No, not before you –" Ichijo said, tugging at the belt of Shiki's trousers. Shiki let him unfasten it and open his button before stripping off his shirt to expose his chest. Ichijo ran his fingers along Shiki's developed abdomen and pecs.

"Someone's been doing sit-ups and push-ups," Ichijo said.

Shiki chuckled and caught Ichijo's hands.

"That tickles," he said and then let Ichijo go when he returned to Shiki's waist and tugged his trousers down with his pants. Shiki stepped out of his clothes and his erection bobbed.

"Hyuu," Ichijo said, his eyes on it.

Shiki stepped forward to the bed and he mounted it, his legs on either side of Ichijo. Ichijo leaned back and Shiki moved forward, allowing Ichijo to reach him. He slowly fed his erection to Ichijo who opened his mouth and carefully kept his teeth away as he took Shiki's length. Shiki felt the delicate sliding and warm wetness together with the sensation of Ichijo's tongue along his length, teasing him. Ichijo hummed lightly and Shiki caught his breath.

"Takuma," he breathed, touching Ichijo's head and running his hands through Ichijo's hair.

"Hm?" Ichijo hummed.

"No, not like that," Shiki hissed, hardly able to hold himself up. He heard another sound from Ichijo and then Ichijo's teeth were sliding very, very gently along his length and Shiki gasped for breath. Ichijo pulled back and briefly suckled Shiki's head before he pulled off entirely.

"I shouldn't do that there ehh?" Ichijo said, a smirk on his lips. But before Shiki answered, Ichijo took his length down his throat again in one continuous stroke and Shiki groaned. Ichijo bottomed out in Shiki's pubes and then began to bob up and down, deepthroating Shiki. Shiki held his head lightly with his fingers entwined in Ichijo's hair. Too soon for his liking, but unable to be helped due to Ichijo's ministrations, Shiki was losing control and coming down Ichijo's throat and Ichijo swallowed before pulling off. Shiki flopped onto his side on the bed, resting his head upon his pillow. Ichijo came up to lie beside him. Shiki turned to Ichijo.

"Takuma, please," he said, exposing his neck.

"Aren't you too weak?"

"No, I'm just savouring the afterglow."

"Alright then," Ichijo said, taking Shiki's torso into his lap. He cradled Shiki's head and then bent and drank. Shiki's toes curled when Ichijo's fangs pierced his neck and Ichijo caught his hand and squeezed it tightly as he began to swallow.

"Oh, I've never," Shiki said, relaxing in Ichijo's embrace and letting Ichijo support his head. Ichijo's hand was at the base of Shiki's neck and held him as Ichijo lifted him closer. Ichijo began to run his fingers lightly over Shiki's chest and Shiki's hands flexed and unflexed like a cat's. His hair fell loosely away from his face as Ichijo shifted lightly. He punched one of Shiki's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, causing Shiki to squirm and cry out. Ichijo chuckled at his throat and then drew back, licking the wound to heal it with his saliva. He grasped Shiki's once-again-hard member and Shiki growled, sitting up from Ichijo's lap and pushing him down upon the bed. He spread Ichijo's legs and sucked his erection down, causing Ichijo to make a mewling sound and clutch his head, trying to push him away.

"No, no, you can't," Ichijo said as Shiki began sucking, "Only I –"

Shiki pulled back.

"Why only you?" he said.

"Because Shiki shouldn't do such things to me. They'll make me too weak and then I won't be able to focus at school because I'll be all worn out!"

Shiki laughed loudly and suddenly.

"That's the craziest reason I've ever heard. I guess that means I'll have to make sure that you can't focus for the next week."

"Ehh?!" Ichijo said, "Week?!"

"You will be weak for a week," Shiki laughed, reaching to open the drawer of the nightstand and take out a bottle of lubricant.

"You're completely different in bed, Shikisama," Ichijo said.

Shiki laughed again, "You encourage me."

"I do not –" Ichijo said, then was shocked to silence by the sudden intrusion of a lubricated finger.

"What are you?"

"Just relax your body," Shiki said gently.

Ichijo tried to relax as Shiki applied more pressure and slid in further. Then Shiki hit a certain spot inside of him and a wave of pleasure moved through his so strongly that it curled his toes.

"Senri, that – What did you do?"

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle," and he shifted his finger and another wave went through Ichijo. When he could see again, he realised that Shiki had two fingers inside of him and when Shiki began to stroke him, he could hardly stand the sensations thrilling his body. Shiki leaned forward and kissed Ichijo and as their tongues met, he put another inside of Ichijo. Ichijo broke the kiss and gasped.

"Senri, please."

"All right, but tell me if it hurts, and I'll slow down," Shiki said, touching Ichijo's chest lightly. Ichijo nodded. Shiki drew back and lubed his erection then gently pushed the head into Ichijo. Ichijo's brow creased a little but then he pushed against Shiki and Shiki allowed a few more inches to slide in. He growled low as he moved inside of Ichijo.

"It feels so amazing," Shiki said.

"Really?" Ichijo said, his eyes worried.

"Really," and Shiki moved a few more inches in, hitting Ichijo's spot as he passed and Ichijo moaned.

"Really?" Shiki said.

"Real – oh," Ichijo said as Shiki slid the last few inches in and bottomed out, fully inside Ichijo. He kissed Ichijo again and began sliding in and out as they kissed.

"We should have done this years ago," Shiki said.

"But it wouldn't have been a special birthday present on my 18th birthday," Ichijo replied, "and it just wouldn't have been right."

"Oh?" Shiki said, pulling back and stopping.

"Nope," Ichijo said, taking Shiki's hips and pulling him inside fully, "Don't pout."

"If you're going to promise things, you'd better finish what you've started."

"Hmph," Shiki said, "You're really going to get it now," and he increased his pace and took hold of Ichijo's erection with a lubricated palm and started stroking.

"No, no –" Ichijo said, as the intense sensations ran through him.

"I wasn't – serious. I have to –" but then Shiki twisted his hand and Ichijo lost control as Shiki continued to stroke him, spraying wildly with the shots hitting his shoulder and chest.

"No... too soon," Shiki said as Ichijo's body spasmed around him and the friction became too much too stand. He too lost control and thrust in long ragged strokes into Ichijo as he came. Coming down from his orgasm, Ichijo lay with his eyes half-lidded. Shiki flopped beside him and Ichijo leaned over and kissed him on the nose. He pushed Shiki's hair out of his face and kissed Shiki's eyebrow lightly, before flopping back down himself.

"You have fifteen minutes to recover," Shiki said, "before we go again."

"Again?" Ichijo said, incredulous.

"I told you you'd be worn out for a week after."

"I thought you were being metaphorical," Ichijo said, "Thirty minutes."

"Fifteen minutes"

"Twenty"

"Fine."

**Please, when composing reviews:** Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, TYPING ALL IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and is rarely appropriate. Emoticons are cute and I like them. -


End file.
